Doctor Watson's Crisis
by Mysterylover17
Summary: What happens when Watson's wife confronts him with the demons of his past? Rated T for character death.


As always, the characters are not mine but belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I hope you enjoy and please R&R! Thanks!

London, England 1914

John H. Watson's Study-night

WATSON, 65, is seated at his desk

feverishly writing in a battered

notebook. Enter ANNE, 50.

**ANNE**

John, dear, it is nearly ten o'clock.

(WATSON nods but does not look up.)

**ANNE**

Are you going to bed?

**WATSON**

Soon. I need to finish this by morning.

**ANNE**

You've been in here all afternoon. What is it you're working on?

(WATSON smiles but continues to write.)

**ANNE**

I suppose you think I should leave you to your work?

**WATSON**

I would finish much more quickly dear without interruption.

(ANNE obstinately sits in the wing backed chair across from

WATSON's desk.)

**ANNE**

I thought once you retired I would see you more. But now that you have, I see you even less.

**WATSON**

Anne, if you could give me but an-

**ANNE**

Have you spoken to Arthur? We haven't seen him in some weeks.

**WATSON**

No, he hasn't. But I haven't seen him calling on us either.

**ANNE**

Do you know why that is?

(WATSON shrugs and continues to write. Silence stretches

between the couple. Beat.)

**ANNE**

John!

(WATSON turns and for the first time ANNE sees

the black arm band adorning his bicep)

**ANNE**

Honestly John, are you still wearing that?

**WATSON**

Wearing what?

(WATSON follows ANNE's gaze. His expression

darkens for the first time.)

**WATSON**

Yes, I am.

**ANNE**

How long are you going to continue this ludicrous behavior?

**WATSON**

As long as I see fit. I am grieving.

**ANNE**

For another man.

**WATSON**

For my dearest friend.

**ANNE**

Who died three months ago.

**WATSON**

There is no time restraint on grief.

**ANNE**

You are acting as though you have lost one of the children.

**WATSON**

(He was as dear to me as they are.

ANNE stares at her husband. Beat.)

**ANNE**

I am not surprised people are starting to talk.

**WATSON**

Let them.

**ANNE**

Why the deuce do you think Arthur hasn't called? He's embarrassed of what people are saying about his father.

**WATSON**

I care not for public opinion. If I learned nothing else from him, I learned that.

**ANNE**

What about me John? I am not the public. Surely you care how these vicious words affect me.

(WATSON does not respond but continues to write. Angrily, Anne

leaps to her feet and tares the papers from Watson's desk. Watson

is too shocked by her gall to react.)

**ANNE**

(mockingly)

It is with a heavy heart that I set down the last adventure I had the privilege to share with the best and wisest man I have ever known.

(Watson retrieves the papers before she can read anything further.

Husband and wife stare at one another. Beat.)

**ANNE**

He is dead and yet he still haunts me. Even beyond the grave he has you tethered to him. Do you not realize you are still his puppet?

**WATSON**

You vile woman! How can you say such a thing?

**ANNE**

Because it is the truth! You are the only person who does not realize the lecherous hold he still has on you. Arthur was forced to defend your honor a fortnight ago he heard a reader of your precious Strand Magazine refer to your stories as maudlin tales written to laud your deceased beloved. If it was not for Arthur you would, now, be standing on the dock.

**WATSON**

I did not ask for anyone to defend me. You, your ungracious son and the _adoring_ public do not know and cannot begin to comprehend the heaviness within my heart.

**ANNE**

I wonder John, did you ever grieve this much for your late wife?

(Beat. Watson rises angrily and slaps Anne across the mouth.

Anne staggers backwards and stares at her husband in disbelief.)

**WATSON**

Never again will I ever hear you speak ill of her. You will never be half the woman she was.

**ANNE**

And why do you say that? Is it because she did not care that she was married to the great Sherlock Holmes's human puppet?

**WATSON**

She was as good and loving a woman as any God ever created. Her compassion knew no boundaries and, to this day, I miss her still.

**ANNE**

This is the very reason Arthur and you are estranged and the reason our marriage has a chasm running through it wider then that of your precious Reichenbach Falls.

**WATSON**

How can you-

**ANNE**

You refuse to release the demons of your past. Instead of forgetting them, you allow them all to control your every action.

**WATSON**

I will not forget my dear Mary and Holmes.

**ANNE**

Fine then. (beat) You must make a choice John H. Watson. Either you want to salvage your life with me or you'd rather live in your past, forgetting about me and about our children.

**WATSON**

You ask me to do the impossible.

(ANNE Nothing is impossible if you love me.

Exit Anne. Beat. Watson attempts to fix his scattered papers

but gives up and stares at the audience.)

**WATSON**

She asks me to forget. And yet, I know that I cannot. She was not there when Mary breathed her last and begged me to live. She did not hold him in his death throes of agony while listening to him begging to die. His screams do no pierce her ears and her pain filled blue eyes are not burned into Anne's mind. (beat) Do they truly control me? Is my soul really not my own? She called him my lecherous puppet master who still pulls my strings from beyond the grave Has he always done that?

SCENE TWO

This scene, and the following, take place in

Watson's mind. Enter Anne, dressed in

black, who sits downstage, acting like a jury.

Enter Sherlock Holmes, clad in his typical black tweed suit. He is

followed by a younger John Watson. Watson stands down stage in

shadow, watching the scene unfold.

**HOLMES**

Honestly Watson, are you truly that dense?

**YOUNG WATSON**

No Holmes, I-

**HOLMES**

I obviously requested your company because I need your assistance. Do you honestly believe I would make a social call in an establishment such as this?

**YOUNG WATSON**

My wife did not appreciate your telegram 'come if convenient, if inconvenient come all the same.'

**HOLMES**

I would not have wrested you from her side if I did not need my Boswell. Surely you can make the honorable Mrs. Watson nee Morstan understand that fact.

**YOUNG WATSON**

I am here, am I not?

**HOLMES**

Excellent! I know I can always depend on you.

**YOUNG WATSON**

Where you like and when you like.

**HOLMES **

Even if I request you to break the law?

**YOUNG WATSON**

I'm sure it is for a noble cause.

**HOLMES**

Yes, an extremely noble one.

**YOUNG WATSON**

Then I am your man.

**HOLMES**

In that case, come Watson come, the game is afoot!

(Exit Young Watson and Holmes. Lights rise on Watson)

**WATSON**

I was merely doing what any good friend would have done. He needed help to bring about justice and I was able to help him. There is no crime in that. (beat) Besides, there were several times he aided me. (beat) During Mary's funeral, for one.

(Enter Holmes and Young Watson clad in black suits.

Young Watson looks haggard and is wearing a black

armband.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

I can't believe she is gone.

**HOLMES **

Remember Watson, work is the best antidote for sorrow. Sell your practice and throw in your lot with me once more. There will be enough work to keep your mind from focusing too heavily on your grief.

(Exit Holmes and Young Watson. Watson stares at Anne who

remains impassive.)

**WATSON**

If he did not tell me how to overcome my grief, then I never would have met you. I was in pain Anne!

(Beat. Anne stares at Watson.)

**WATSON**

Of course I grieve for Mary, but she kept her failing health hidden from me until it was too late to help her.

**ANNE**

Did she really hide her illness or were you too busy to notice?

**WATSON**

As a doctor I-

(A cough O.S. interrupts Watson. Enter Mary and Young Watson.

Mary is pale and looking sickly. Young Watson is holding a

telegram, eyes filled with surprise.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

It seems as though there is a dangerous criminal organization after Holmes. I have never-

(Mary coughs and clutches Young Watson's sleeve.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

I say Mary, are you all right?

**MARY**

Yes.

(Beat. Mary wipes her mouth with a white handkerchief and

it is stained with blood. Young Watson is staring at the telegram

and does not notice.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

I know I have just returned dear, but it appears that Holmes needs me to accompany him to Switzerland. It is urgent.

**MARY**

Yes, of course it is.

**YOUNG WATSON**

Will you be all right?

**MARY**

Of course. Go with Mr. Holmes, I know how important he is to you.

(Young Watson smiles and pecks Mary's cheek.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

You rest and take care of that cold. I shall be home before you know it.

(Exit Young Watson. Mary coughs and slowly collapses. Beat. Enter Young Watson, looking greatly saddened. He walks past

Mary as though he is in a fog. His steps are extremely heavy.

He reenters from the opposite side of the stage in a different suit

jacket denoting another day. He walks towards Mary but doesn't

see her.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

Mary, how could he have left me? Didn't I mean anything to him? (beat) How could I have let him die? Mary, I was so stupid…I was so-

(Young Watson sees Mary for the first time. He pales and hurries

over to her, clutching her hand.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

Mary darling, what's-

**MARY**

James…?

**YOUNG WATSON**

I'm right here darling. What's the matter?

**MARY**

Doctor…not…time…

**YOUNG WATSON**

What? (beat) Mary what has happened? I need to—Ivy! Ivy come here at once! Where is that blasted girl? Ivy!

(Enter Ivy carrying a basin of water and a white cloth. She sets the

basin down and turns to Young Watson.)

**IVY**

Doctor, this is a surprise! You've been in your study for the past week and-

**YOUNG WATSON **

What the deuce has happened to her?

**IVY**

You don't know?

**YOUNG WATSON**

Know what? Ivy tell me what's wrong with my Mary!

(Ivy motions to Young Watson. They stand downstage right. Young Watson stares at Mary nervously throughout the following exchange.)

**IVY**

Shortly after—no, it was shortly before you left fore the continent. She began coughin' blood.

**YOUNG WATSON **

Why the devil wasn't I informed?

**IVY**

'Pon my soul Doctor, I thought you knew.

**YOUNG WATSON**

If I knew, do you bloody think I would have left?

**IVY**

I wouldn't know sir, Mr. Holmes did need you and-

**YOUNG WATSON**

Tell me what the devil happened!

**IVY**

'Pon my soul, I don't know. I was downstairs an' I 'eard a crash comin' from this room. I 'urried to see what 'ad 'appened and I found 'er on the floor, bloody. I swear sir, I didn't know what to do, so I sent the boy 'round for Doctor Anesthruther. 'E called on us immediately. The missues, she 'as…

(Ivy begins to sob)

**YOUNG WATSON**

Has what?

(Mary moans. Ivy rushes to her and begins to gently wipe her face

with the damp cloth.)

**IVY**

It's all right Missus Watson.

**MARY**

James, where-

(Young Watson goes over to her and takes her hand. She does not

acknowledge his presence.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

I'm here darling.

**MARY**

(to Ivy)

Did-did you…tell-

**IVY**

Not yet.

**MARY**

Too…much…death…he'll be…des-troyed.

**YOUNG MARY**

No, darling. You're not going to die.

**MARY**

First Mr. Holmes…now me…John…he won't-

**YOUNG WATSON**

God Mary! You're not going to die, do you hear me? I won't let you. I love you.

**MARY**

Love John…

(Mary's eyes close and she is unconscious. Ivy strokes her hair and

then looks at Young Watson who is trying to keep his composure.)

**IVY**

She-she 'as consumption.

(Beat. Young Watson's face falls. Both he and Watson start to sob.

Ivy goes to comfort Young Watson, but he shakes her off.)

**YOUNG WATSON**

**When?**

**IVY**

The doctor, 'e said she's 'ad it for some time now.

**YOUNG WATSON**

How?

(Ivy shrugs. Young Watson hugs Mary tightly.)

**YOUNG WATSON **

Mary darling, I love you!

(Lights fade for a few moments. When lights rise, Watson is

kneeling where Young Watson was, his head is bowed.)

** WATSON  
Mary, I am so sorry.**

**ANNE**

You were so distraught over Sherlock Holmes's death that you didn't even realize your wife's deteriorating condition.

**WATSON**

Stop please I-

**ANNE**

You what John? You don't want to face the truth? Your life is nothing without your demons.

**WATSON**

Stop! Enough please! (beat) I can't…my life is not mine…I make no decisions.

SCENE THREE

Watson's study

Exit Anne. The following scenes take place in reality, not in

Watson's mind. Watson crosses to his desk and removes his

old service revolver. He caresses it.

**WATSON**

My old friend, you've been a dear companion to me since our time together in Afghanistan. You've mitigated justice many times on the battlefield, you've given mercy to many. Will you not end the suffering of one more tortured soul?

(With a shaking hand, Watson raises the gun to his temple.)

**WATSON**

Others have controlled my life for so long, I've forgotten what it is like to make my own decisions. Old friend, will you not help me reclaim my life and help me make my final decision? Help me to be free.

(Lights fade as a gun fires. Enter Anne.)

**ANNE**

John what was-

(She sees his dead body and lets out a blood curdling scream.)

Black out.

End.


End file.
